Miss Magpie
Miss Magpie; an old fashioned and very proper teacher at Greenpatch school. Consequently, she is often bearing the brunt of Blinky’s mischievous antics. However, she is not completely one-note and truly cares for the kids, taking them camping, bush walking, etc. Miss Magpie even risked her life to rescue Blinky’s gang when they were once caught in an out-of-control balloon. Contents https://blinkybill.fandom.com/wiki/Miss_Magpie?diff=17434&oldid=17073# hide #Bio ##Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man) ##Original series ##Blinky Bill’s White Christmas #Appearances ##Television Series #Trivia #Played by #Gallery Bio Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala (Working Class Man) She was first seen in the opening sequence playing a piano. In a flashback she kicked Blinky out of class for his mischief, tough he eventually returned when she was teaching the class a song only to mess it up (and put a drawing of her on her butt). She was surprised to see him back, though Blinky claimed he never left, but M. Magpie was doubtful and tested him by singing their song from earlier, though it was silly, and once again she kicks him out. She's not seen anymore after this. Original series She is usually a secondary character, but she has gotten some moments in the spotlight: in Blinky Bill the Teacher she quits her job to Blinky after she was humiliated in front of Inspector Fox, though by the end of the episode Blinky returned it to her. In Blinky Bill goes Camping she takes the students on a camping fieldtrip, but by the next episode Blinky Bill and the Earthquake she ends it after the Blinky Bill Gang wandered away and got lost. Luckily in the final episode the gang eventually return in a hot-air balloon (the only problem was they didn't know how to land) and M. Magpie fallows them, plucking her tail-feathers one-by-one to leave a trail for the other adults to fallow and with some help of The Cockatoo saves them all. Blinky Bill’s White Christmas She was seen enlisting younglings for an orchestra for a Christmas song, and constantly fell victim to Splodge and Nutsy's failed attempts to make their own snow. She was last seen directing the orchestra. Appearances Television Series *Season 1 - Blinky Bill's Favourite Cafe, Blinky Bill's Fire Brigade, Blinky Bill the Teacher, Blinky and the Red Car, Blinky Saves Granny's Glasses, Blinky Bill's Zoo, Blinky Bill and the Magician, Detective Blinky, Blinky Bill's Gold Mine, Blinky and the Film Star, Blinky Bill and Club Pet, Blinky Leads the Gang, Blinky Bill Finds Marcia Mouse, Blinky Saves Twiggy, Mayor Blinky Bill, Who Is Blinky Bill?, Blinky Bill's Mothers Day, and Blinky Bill's Wedding Picnic *Season 2 - Blinky the Hypnotist Blinky Bill and the House Guest, Blinky Bill's Blue Mystery, Blinky Bill Goes Camping, Blinky Bill and the Earthquake, and Blinky Bill and the Balloon. Trivia Though it is never specified what species of magpie she is, she could most likely be an Australian magpie, which have been known to be incredibly paranoid, especially when they have young. Played by *Robyn Moore (Original Series) Gallery :Main article: Miss Magpie/Gallery Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Blinky Bill: The Mischievous Koala characters Category:The Adventures of Blinky Bill characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Excursion characters Category:Blinky Bill's Extraordinary Balloon Adventure characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Adults Category:Greenpatchers Category:Australian Category:Teacher Category:Supporting Characters Category:Good characters Category:Woman